


Under The Stars of Odessen

by AstericLightning



Series: Trial and Error of a Jedi and a Spy [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Theron Shan, Jealous!Theron Shan, Love Confessions, M/M, Odessen (Star Wars), Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstericLightning/pseuds/AstericLightning
Summary: Theron has a few regrets. His most recent one was getting drunk.Now he has to deal with his boyfriend meeting with a Sith Lord.
Relationships: Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython & Theron Shan, Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan, Male Outlander/Theron Shan, The Outlander/Theron Shan
Series: Trial and Error of a Jedi and a Spy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773304
Kudos: 10





	Under The Stars of Odessen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Star Wars: the Old Republic characters. All official characters and stories that were in the game are owned by EA and BioWare. Star Wars is also owned by Disney and Lucasfilms. Ryo, is an OC that takes the role of the Hero as the Hero of Tython in this fanfic series. Please support the official release.

It was suppose to be an easy day for RJ. Morning meditation, a sparring session with Lana, and a game of chess with Rusk. Theron was coming back from a meeting with one of his contacts for informations about the Eternal throne and Koth accompanied him.

The galaxy knows you can’t put those two in a room together. With Koth’s noticeably attraction towards RJ and Theron, being his fucking boyfriend. You’d see the problem and how the two of them don’t mix well, it took Lana’s threats to pick their shit up before they left for Alderaan. Because Theron was absent and no emergencies for RJ to handle, the Alliance is at peace for the day.

RJ was glad that Rusk and T7-01 still make time for him. Sure half the crew is still MIA but it’s nice to catch up on his former crew members after 5 years. Rusk was, as calculated as ever, which makes games like chess unfair. T7 was basically the same, in a good way of course. They were RJ’s first ally back on Tython, it was nostalgic to go back to when RJ was still a padawan.

Rusk is also more, diligent and composed. When he traveled with RJ he seemed more relaxed, but calculus. Maybe it was the fact that he was loyal to the Republic and by staying on Odessen, he’d notice a few Sith casually walking around base.

It probably was the Sith.

“Jesus Rusk.” RJ starts to complain. “We need to find a new game that doesn’t require me losing all the time.”

“Rusk + Jedi = Fun to have around! // T7 = bored of game.”T7-01 chirps out.

“T7 isn’t wrong Rusk. Do you play any games that aren’t calculated?”

“I believe not, each competitive game between two or more parties, there is always a percent chance of winning, depending on the battle strategy.” Rusk lectures, RJ finally takes his face away from the table and looks at Rusk with a stern look.

“Have you ever done anything fun besides competitive games? Like, go on a date or have fun at the local casino.” RJ flatly asks. T7 makes a sound of confusion to.

“Does sex count?”

RJ had to gasp for air when he heard those words come out of Rusk’s mouth. From people like Doc, Theron or hell even Lana. He wouldn’t be surprised. Rusk was the walking patriarchy of the Republic. He was not prepared to know that Rusk has had, _experiences_.

“Are you okay Commander?”

“Just,” RJ stopped to take in a deep breathe, “Give me a minute.”

“T7 = Surprised // T7 = Did Not Know Rusk Has ‘Game’ “ T7 beeped.

RJ, finally regaining oxygen, sits in a straight posture. Frankly the only straight thing he’s done in years.

“I didn’t know you’ve fooled around before.”

“I am an adult RJ. At the midst of war it is a...” Rusk pauses, fumbling his words. “A way to relieve stress, occasionally I would hook up with the local females on Hoth. I made sure though there was a 100% that they would not carry my offspring without consent.”

Jesus Christ. Even in sex he calculated his chances.

“While in my case it’s more appropriate. Aren’t you dating the son of Satele Shan?” Rusk comments. Which causes RJ to blush a light pink while he starts to put away the chess pieces.

“That is accurate.” RJ admits.

“I am your follower and I will support you, but isn’t it banned by the Jedi Order to date? If you ever go back to the Republic wouldn’t you be punished for it?”

“I’m breaking the rules, but right now I’m not with the Republic. But when the time comes,“ RJ pauses, picking up the last piece before closing the box.

“I know for sure that I still want to be with him.”

“Wise words Commander.” Rusk comments, which causes RJ to smile, it was nice having Rusk agree with him for once. Back on their mission to defeat the Emperor, Rusk would always disagree in sparing the Imperials. Surprisingly for a guy that’s willing to die for the Republic, he agreed with a lot of Scourge’s opinions, the literal Sith that used to work for the Emperor.

“T7 = Work To Do // T7 = Happy about Reuniting!”

T7 wiggles his body around, receiving a pat from RJ. T7 chirps one more time before heading onwards, somewhere else in the Alliance base.

“I shall keep watch incase intruders show up.” Rusk stands up, looking at RJ. “It was nice catching up. Let’s do it again when we find Kira and the others.”

“Likewise.” RJ grins before walking off. It was around 10 o’clock in this area of the planet, so Theron should be coming back in half an hour. RJ decides to take one quick meditation before meeting Theron. He had taken a break from meditating ever since he officially started dating Theron. Sure he was not allied with the Republic at the moment. But he still followed most of the rules, and meditating did help him become a better Knight. Just a quick meditation for RJ to get his thoughts together-

_BANG_

What the fuck?

RJ stood up and grabbed his lightsabers. Positioning himself in a fighting stance.

“State your name, now.” RJ ordered, no response came through.

RJ sighed as he puts his left lightsaber onto his side and summons the lightsaber from his right.He’s cautious, Theron would know better then to not respond.

Lana would just barge in, they should talk about that later.

It couldn’t have been Koth or Senya, they usually ask for assistiance in the conference room.

What if it was Theron and he was hurt? Maybe it was a member of the Eternal Empire that was gonna hurt him, it was too soon to call any decision. By instinct he force pushed the door open and sprinted towards the front.

In which he saw, Theron Shan, on the ground.

“Holy shit. Theron are you okay?” RJ asked, retracting his lightsaber. Theron seems different. He’s not usually like this. He’s smarter then to disturb him this late in the night

“I-I.” Theron hiccuped, cupping RJ’s cheeks, grinning.

“I’ve been blessed with an angel.” Theron starts to laugh as he starts to squish RJ’s cheeks.

Was Theron _drunk_? This was new for him.

“Theron, honey,” RJ starts to sweat at the sudden sign of affection. “How much did you drink?”

“A few bottles back at Alderaan, I-errr, _hic_ won a bet and Koth flew me home.” Theron starts to laugh more as he continues to play with RJ’s face.

“You’re going to sleep, let me take you to my hangar.”

“No you can’t Mr. Angel.” Theron starts off, aggressively pushing RJ away from him.

Ouch.

“I have a boyfriend, his name is R-RJ.” Theron starts to stand up but could hardly stand still. He catches him halfway before Theron could hit the ground.

“Theron, I’m RJ.”

“No you’re not.” Theron slurrs his words before he attempts to let go of RJ, which he fails when RJ keeps his grip tight. RJ just sighs and rolls his eyes.

“RJ is my boyfriend and I love hi- _hic,_ him soo much. He’s amazing at blowjo-“

“Theron. I do not need anyone from the Alliance to hear that, I need some respect.” RJ admits.

Wait a minute.

Did Theron just say he loved him?

Holy Shit does RJ love him?

RJ pauses. This was gonna be a problem if they loved each other. With the Republic, with the Order, this was gonna be a problem. RJ loved him to, but if what Rusk asked him earlier was true. Does that mean they have to end their relationship? He couldn’t imagine the toll Theron would take. The same happened to his parents and if RJ did that to him, he’d lose his way.

That was a talk for another day. Right now he needed to get his idiotic spy boyfriend to bed before he does something to humiliate himself.

He couldn’t convince Theron that he was his boyfriend. So he ended up sleeping on the floor while Theron took the bed. It was his choice actually, it was just gonna be a pain in the ass tomorrow morning.

RJ couldn’t sleep. He was restless the entire night that he just resorted to meditating. It felt nice to meditate, but the fact that he lost sleep was the downfall. He’d be too tired to see Theron in the morning.

RJ groaned and face planted into his pillow, the one he stole from his own bed and drifted off to sleep. RJ’s day off was over and he had a bunch of meeting to go to tomorrow. More allies to recruit, a reunion conference with Dr. Lemda Avesta around her people that used to be on Makeb.

He is also suppose to be meeting with a Sith Lord to convince him to join the Alliance, according to what Lana informed about him, he was on Makeb when they attacked and was a fierce opponent on the battlefield. His name was, Lord Cytharat.

Lana agreed that her and RJ had the best chance at recruiting Cytharat. He does have a history of recruiting Sith followers into Jedi Padawans before he joined the Alliance.

Maybe tomorrow wouldn’t be so stressful, he hoped atleast.

_______

“With all to respect Jedi, why should I fight for you?” Cytharat asked. It was a long conference. With Dr. Lemda Avesta, the reunion was sweet. She offered to help The Alliance and any volunteers that used to live on Makeb were going to join in the following weeks.

But Lord Cytharat was a different situation. He was outright cold, Lana and RJ both knew he was good at what he does.

“We know that you are loyal to the Empire, but right now the Eternal Empire is stronger then both factions.” Lana explains. Once the core worlds were taken over, the Republic or the Empire were not strong enough.

“I suppose your right, but. Ryo Jali, Hero Of Tython, I would like a meeting with you. Alone.”

“State your reason or I will kindly decline.”

“This is no ambush. Think of it as more of a meeting, a personal one, I want to know if the person I’m fighting under is capable of leading.” Cytharat proposes. Lana and RJ look at each other. He gulps in hesitation and opens his mouth to politely decline, before Lana intervenes him.

“He accepts, but the meeting will be here at the Alliance Base on Odessen.” Lana talks for him, which earns a ‘what’ from RJ.

“Splendid. I’ll arrive by transport in a few hours.” Cytharat responds, the transmitter is shut off and RJ is speechless.

“Did you just set me up with a Sith Lord?”

“My apologies, he’s a good warrior and a technical advisor. We need him.”

“I have a boyfriend Lana! He’s not gonna approve of this.”

“Approve of what?” RJ and Lana looked at the door to reveal a sleepy Theron Shan. He looked like he just got out of bed, even though it was the middle of the day. His hair was a ruffled and he look a little tired.

“I should go.” Lana ignored Theron’s questions and walked past him. RJ started sweating and Theron rubs his eyes before looking at RJ again.

“What did you do?”

“Care to explain why you were drunk last night first?” RJ asks. He sees Theron’s dissatisfied look and scratches his chin as he lets out a groan.

“The meeting on Alderaan was a trap to kill us. I made a bet with Koth on who can kill the most enemies and I won. “ Theron pauses before walking closer to RJ.

“Did I say anything stupid?”

“You didn’t recognize me as your boyfriend and called me Mr. Angel.” RJ admits, Theron stops and cringes at the thought. “It was kind of cute.”

“I’m sorry for making you sleep on the floor.”

“Don’t worry about it, what we need to worry about is what’s about to happen later.” RJ sighs, grabbing Theron’s hand and putting it close to his heart.

“You trust me Theron, right?”

“Of course Commander.” Theron answers without hesitation. RJ takes a moment of silence for Theron to notice.

“Why is your heart rate up?”

“Lana set me up on a ‘date’ with a Sith Lord to convince him to join the Alliance.”

Theron lets go and RJ’s about to cry inside. He looks at Theron and they make eye contact.

“Strictly for the Alliance, it’ll be held at base here in a few hours.” RJ confirms. He needs to stay strong as a leader to convince Theron. RJ doesn’t like it but he will admit that he is a good asset for the Alliance.

“Then I’ll be watching you from afar. I trust you, just not whoever you’re meeting with.” Theron admits. RJ sighs in relief knowing that he isn’t too mad.

“His name is Lord Cytharat. I have a file you can read to study him.”

“With pleasure. Can’t wait to shoot if he holds your hand.”

“Theron.”

Theron groans one more time and starts to massage his forehead with two of his fingers.

“Fine, I won’t shoot. Yet.”

“Good, now shut up and kiss me.” RJ grabs Theron’s hand once more. Theron puts his arm around RJ’s back and pulls him into a soft, tender kiss.

_________

Theron was not having a good day. If he had just let Koth drink instead of him. Maybe he could’ve been there with RJ and Lana to come up with another way for Cytharat to join the Alliance. He couldn’t blame RJ, he’s the Commander. Of course there would be private meetings. But maybe it was the fact that this Cytharat person is gay doesn’t make this any better.

Lana apologized to Theron privately about making RJ go on a ‘date’ with this Sith Lord. He couldn’t get mad at Lana. They were good teamates and friends at this point. He isn’t proud of what he’s about to do, but Lana’s making it up to him by following his plan.

His plan? To spy of course. Specifically the table RJ is waiting at for this Cytharat to show up. To an ordinary person, you’d see Theron and Lana just having a good time at a bar. While in reality, Theron’s going to spy in case shit hits the fan.

He’s not alone on this either. He contacted Rusk and T7 about this situation earlier on. They were just back up Incase this man ends up trying anything. He knew RJ could handle himself but he didn’t want to risk it.

Rusk was reluctant and only agreed to it in order to decrease the chances of an Imperial invasion. T7 is a Wingman, Wing-Droid?

“That’s him.” Theron pauses before he faces the same direction Lana is facing. He sees the Sith Lord and mutters a curse word. Why did this dude look like he prepared so hard for this meeting?

“Don’t intervene Theron.”Lana warned him.

This was for the Alliance. This was for the Alliance. This was to save the goddamn galaxy.He kept telling himself.

The night was full of tension. For Theron atleast. RJ seemed more of a Commander then the loveable dork he’s used to seeing. Lana was the one that made sure he didn’t do anything irrational. While Rusk and T7 would occasionally glance at they’re direction to see if their fellow crewmate was uncomfortable. Eventually RJ looked more relaxedand orders a few drinks for him and the Sith.

Theron didn’t like spying on his boyfriend but he was just worried. Curiosity peaked at him when he saw that RJ was writing a note and ordered 2 more drinks. The waiter looked at Theron and Lana and started to walk towards their direction.

Fuck he’s screwed.

“Are you Theron Shan?” The waiter asked.

“Affirmative.” Theron replied. He was greeted with a light beer with a note while Lana got a stronger drink.

Theron’s a little offended at that. He notices a note on the side of it and starts to open it.

_Let’s meet outside later. - RJ_

Theron looked at RJ and they held eye contact for a few seconds. RJ smiles and Theron nods his head, he then notices Cytharat, start to move his hand somewhere, and it grooms RJ’s thigh.

Theron didn’t know what he was doing after reading that note. Lana warned him not go but he didn’t care. Rusk stood up and T7 started to look anxious before Theron gave them a look to not intervene.

Shit. This was personal.

“Hey! Babe! I’m sorry to interrupt the meeting but.” Theron starts to grin as he wrapped his arms around RJ.

“I was wondering when you’ll be done so we can cuddle.” 

“Ah, you must be Theron Shan. Heir of Revan.” Cytharat puts out his hand for Theron to grab. “Lord Cytharat.”

“Theron Shan, boyfriend of the Alliance Commander.”Theron reluctantly takes the Sith’s hand. The man has a strong grip, and it’s starting to hurt.

“We’re about to be done. Cytharat agreed to join the Alliance as long as he gets training sessions from me and Lana.” Theron lets go of his hand before planting a kiss on RJ’s cheek before kneeling down to their current height, because there were only 2 chairs.

“You and Lana at the same time or, individually?” Theron asked.

“It depends if one of us are on a mission, then he will be deployed onto the field.” RJ answers, Theron lets out a sigh of relief.

“I have to use the restroom, you two should get acquainted.” RJ smiles before pressing a peck on Theron’s cheek and starts to walk away. Theron takes the chance to sit on RJ’s chair.

When RJ was out of distance, Cytharat and Theron made eye contact.

“He’s mine.”

“That’s what makes it fun.”

“I love him. I’ve fought for his heart for months now and you’re not taking it away from me.” Theron snaps. To the surprise of Cytharat.

“I respect that you know you want him for yourself and are willing to fight for him.” Cytharat scoffs off, leaning back against his chair.

“Give me a drink and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Really? Just like that?”Theron asks, to see Cytharat’s cold expression turn into an amused one.

“I could die if I did anything to the Commander’s boy toy. Besides, if other guys have been fighting for his heart to then I could try to hook up with one of them easily.” 

This could hit two birds with one stone. Maybe Theron could set him up with Koth, that would make the tension die down and he wouldn’t worry about Koth doing anything stupid with RJ.

Theron groans and passes his drink towards Cytharat before standing up. He starts to run towards the bathroom to meet with RJ.

He sees him outside of the bathroom, and as he starts walking over, Theron grabs his hand. RJ is surprised at Theron’s boldness.

“Woah wait, Theron, what’s happening?”

“We’re going outside.” Theron answered. Before RJ knew it they were near the launch pads at base base.

Theron sits down and pats the area next to him for RJ to follow.

“The stars look pretty tonight.” RJ commented. Theron was about to respond with a genuine response, but he’s then reminded of RJ’s last attempt at small talk and smirks.

“Yeah.” Theron says sarcastically he receives a light punch on the shoulder and starts to laugh. Theron could never forget the time RJ tried to respond to small talk and failed miserably.

They stayed like that for an hour. Theron scoots in closer and starts to move his hand to meet with RJ’s.

He meets Theron’s halfway and the two intertwine their fingers. They share funny stories. Theron’s first time shooting a gun. RJ’s first time cheating on a test and got caught at the Jedi Academy. It felt so relaxing. No worries about the Sith, or the Eternal Empire. Just RJ, and Theron.

“We should do this more.” Theron proposes. “Watching stars I mean.”

“I’d love that.”

Theron lets go of his left hand to bring RJ closer, while the Jedi wraps his arms around Theron’s neck.

They stay like that all night, at peace. Not a single care of the galaxy. No worries about the future, or about their reputation, it was just a Spy and a Jedi being happy boyfriends.

Theron notices RJ start to let go and he lets out a small whine, before he stops talking. RJ’s looking down and he looks scared. He’s about to open his mouth to ask what’s wrong but RJ beat him to it.

“Theron, there’s something else you told me when you were drunk.” RJ admits, RJ finallly looks up at Theron for reassurance and he just smiles. Before pulling Theron into a kiss.

After what felt like forever, RJ pulled away and his grip on Theron’s hand tightened.

“If I said anything stupid I’m sor-“ Theron stops after receiving a peck on the lips from RJ.

“You told me this when you were drunk but I don’t know if you meant it.” RJ pauses, before making eye contact with him.

“Theron, I love you.”

Theron’s eyes widened. Did he confess his love for RJ when he was drunk? Theron didn’t want RJ to feel like shit if he just face palmed right in front of him after he just confessed.

This was it, this was the moment he had waited for months. Theron takes a deep breathe before he looks at RJ in the eyes.

“I love you too.”

He had worried about saying that for months, it felt like, like the weight of 3 Hutts were lifted off his shoulders.

Theron smiled once more before leaning in to kiss RJ, under the stars of Odessen. He loved RJ so much in that moment, that he already knew that it will never fade away.

When he let go they didn’t exchange another word, they justcontinued stargazing for the rest of the night, never letting go of the other’s hand.

(Listen to Down - Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if this came out a little later. My main focus in spreading awareness on true BLM movement. As of now, the people have accomplished a lot from protesting, but our fight isn’t over yet. It took months and years for movements in the past for equal rights. We changed a lot in a few weeks, but please keep the conversation going, let’s all fight for this cause!
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/
> 
> Please when you have the time sign these petitions and spread awareness


End file.
